Drowning
by Iza456
Summary: Emotions are high as Maggie and Kara work together to save Alex. The only question they have to answer is if they are willing to do whatever it takes to bring her home? (One-shots based on the 2x19 promo.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after watching the promo for 2x19 I've kind of been spiraling with ideas of what could happen lol I needed to channel it so I decided to give this a try. This is only a sneak peek! I will have more written and hopefully posted tomorrow!

* * *

Maggie paced outside of Alex's apartment door trying to determine if she was being over-protective or just plain insane. It had been over 24 hours since she last talked to Alex, normally if a girl ignored all her texts and calls for that long she would say screw it and break up with them. But this was Alex. Alex Danvers, who was one of the most valued agents at the DEO, sister to no other than the Girl of Steel. _Alex Danvers_ who stole her heart before she even knew what was happening. The one woman in her life who had managed to break down walls that took Maggie years to build. And despite every lie, _every_ deception she still stood by Maggie's side.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie turned towards the door raising a fist, before she could talk herself out of it she knocked twice. Taking a step back, she prayed that it was just a miscommunication. That Alex had fallen asleep, or her phone died. But Maggie was a detective, and a damn good one, even if she was ignoring Maggie, she would never turn off her phone or just let it die, the DEO could call her at any minute, _Kara_ could call her at any minute.

After a few minutes, Maggie stepped up to the door again. Taking a chance, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it down. The door gave way. Maggie furrowed her brow feeling dread start to coil in the pit of her stomach, Alex was too smart to leave her door unlocked especially if she wasn't home. Pushing it open, Maggie unholstered her gun, and took a stealthy step into the apartment.

"Danvers?" Maggie called out.

Scanning the area, she didn't see anything out of place, in fact the apartment was in impeccable condition. Keeping her back to the wall, she started to clear the apartment, she made sure to check every inch of the apartment. Nothing. Lowering her gun, she spun around looking for anything that she could have missed.

"What is going on?" Maggie whispered to herself.

Pulling out her phone out of her back pocket, she pulled up Alex's contact information. Her finger hesitated over the call button, one more time.

"Come on, Alex…"

Straight to voicemail.

Maggie closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Now was not the time to panic. She needed a plan, she needed to talk to Kara.

With one last look around the apartment, the Detective walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Kara."

Kara looked up at the sound of her name, expecting it to her boss, but instead she found herself looking at Maggie, who was standing just inside the doorway.

"Maggie?" Kara questioned, before walking up to her sister's girlfriend, "What are you doing here?"

Maggie looked down at her feet, "I, uh, I'm - have you seen your sister?"

"No," Kara drawled, "She said she was going to be with you all night."

"She wasn't," Maggie whispered, "Kara, I haven't seen her, and she won't respond to any of my calls or texts."

In that moment, Kara's phone came to life. Maggie took a step forward hoping it was Alex. Kara met Maggie's worried eyes and shook her head; the caller ID was blocked. Kara turned around before answering.

"Hello Supergirl," The hero's blood ran cold when she heard the man's voice, "walk into prison and break my father out within the next 36 hours or your sister will die."

Kara stayed quiet trying to control her anger, the last thing she wanted to do was say something to piss this man off.

"Awe, don't be shy," The man said in a baiting voice, "I know you want to know how to save your sister…"

Kara barely suppressed a growl, she knew this man was playing her, and he knew he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Tell me."

"You know that package that you got earlier this morning, the one sitting on the right side of your desk un-touched." Kara looked to her desk seeing the package, "That would be the one. It contains all the information you will you need, tick tock."

Kara pulled the phone away from her ear when he ended the call, and looked up to the corner of the room seeing a surveillance camera. He must have hacked into the security feed.

"Kara?" Maggie voice cracks.

Kara closed her eyes at the sound of Maggie's broken voice, she knows how much Maggie loves Alex even if she hasn't said it out loud yet. Kara turned back to face Maggie, heart clenching at the vulnerability that this situation has put them in.

"We have 36 hours."

"Oh god," Maggie choked back a sob, running a hand through her hair.

"Not here." Kara whispered, seeing that Maggie was hanging on by a thread, Kara gently grabbed Maggie's arm leading her to a supply closet.

"Listen to me, we are going to find her." Kara said with all the determination she could muster. She had to stay strong. It was the only way to keep both herself and Maggie from completely falling apart.

Maggie had her hands on her hips while looking upward trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I can't lose her, Kara," Maggie gave a watery smile, "Im just-"

"I know," Kara said gently, "Come on, we have to get to the DEO."

* * *

A/N:Hello everyone, so this is proving to be really hard to write lol and I wanted to see if their was a interest in it before I pour more energy into this than I already have. So lay on all the reviews, follows, and favorites you can! Please, tell me what you think!

And if you have any theories, let me know, I'm pretty much basing this story off of what I saw in the promos!

~Iza~

 _I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But this chapter does have more dialogue! And instead of creating a whole story line (I tried) I'm going to do scenes/one-shots of things I would really like to see in this upcoming episode!

* * *

Maggie walked into Alex's apartment with Kara trailing behind her. After J'onn had sent them home, they both decided that it would be best to stick together. Even if they didn't admit it, they both felt better when they were together. Kara placed the pizza and pot stickers on the island, as Maggie made her way to Alex's closest. She quickly slipped on a pair of sweats and one of Alex's favorite t-shirts.

Maggie's plan of action was to surround herself with everything Alex: Kara, the apartment, her clothes.

She felt herself start to unravel at the DEO, and did her best to hide it, but the looks that Kara kept giving her told her she wasn't doing a good job. They still didn't have a strong plan of action and that unsettled her tremendously. Time was slowly ticking away, and she didn't even know where to start. Walking back into the kitchen/living room, she found Kara sitting on one of the island stools, back towards her.

Maggie quietly took a seat beside her, focusing on the the little plant that Alex kept on the window sill.

"We're going to have to get that bastard out of jail, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"J'onn's not going to be happy."

"No," Kara breathed, "he's not."

"So we're going rogue?"

At that, Kara turned her head staring deep into Maggie's eyes.

"What other choice do we have?"

Silence took over the room again. They both knew what they had to do to save Alex. Even if it did go against everything they stood for, they would do it for her.

"Do you know why I pushed her away at first?" Maggie asked. Feeling a sadness surround her at the thought of not having Alex in her life.

"Well, at first I thought you were a jerk…"

"Hey!" Maggie laughed. It was the first time she let herself laugh since this thing started.

"But then," Kara said, while bumping shoulders with Maggie, "I realized that you were just scared; that you were certain she was going to reject you."

"You're good, Little Danvers." Maggie sighed, deciding to take a chance, and open a piece of herself up to Kara, "My, uh, parents kicked me out when they found out I was gay. Ever since then I've done everything in my power to make sure I never felt anything like _that_ again."

"Maggie," Kara whispered getting her attention, "I know we probably haven't told you this directly but you _are_ our apart of our family now. Whether you like it or not you're going to be stuck with us for a long time."

Kara watched as small smile spread across Maggie's face before she quickly looked down at her hands, Kara simply reached out, taking one, before giving it a tight _(light)_ squeeze.

"I was going to tell her I loved her." Maggie breathed. "And then we had that _stupid_ fight."

"Couples get in fights all the time," Kara said, "Look at me and Mon-El!"

Maggie snorted, "Yea, well that is a whole other prob-" Maggie cut herself off when she saw the look on Kara's face, "That's not the point! The point is that I should have told her."

"And you will."

"You can't promise me that."

"No," Kara responded, wrapping an arm around Maggie's shoulders, "But with us fighting for her, we'll get her back."

"Thanks Kara." Maggie said with immense sincerity. Taking comfort in the arm around her.

* * *

Kara sat up quickly when she was awoken by the piercing ring of her phone. It took her a moment of scrambling to grab it from the coffee table. Kara was able to convince Maggie to take Alex's bed. Not only would it help the Detective sleep better, but Kara took it upon herself to look after her while Alex was gone, it was the least she could do.

Looking down at the caller id, she was grateful that it was Winn and not the mystery man that took her sister. She brought the phone to her ear, waiting for the Techy to start talking.

"Winn?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea, sorry, okay you and Maggie need to come into the DEO as soon as possible. I got the computer up and running and you need to be here to see this..." Winn said trailing off at the end.

"Okay, will be there in five."

Kara ended the call and got up from her sitting position on the couch. She easily made her way to Alex's bedroom in the dark, Kara looked down at the detective. Kara really didn't want to wake her but she knew Maggie would want to go with her to the DEO.

Kara leaned down, and placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Hey Maggie, wake up."

With a little shake of her hand, Maggie eyes blinked open. She looked dazed for a moment, and then everything came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. _Alex._ Maggie caught Kara's eyes.

"Winn found something."

Maggie threw the covers back, walking over to the corner of the room to pull on her jeans. She grabbed her gun off the dresser clipping it on her belt. Same with her badge. Kara headed towards the window opening it, Maggie right behind her.

She looked back seeing the dread on Maggie's face. She hated when Kara flew them places.

"It's the quickest way, _please_ Maggie."

Once she got a curt nod, Kara flew herself and Maggie to the DEO, as soon as she landed she kept walking until she got to Winn.

"What is it?"

Winn looked at her a moment, almost preparing her for what was coming. In a couple of clicks he projected the live feed of Alex onto the multiple TVs.

Kara inhaled when she saw her sister in a glass box. Alex was facing the camera, she obviously spotted it, it looked like she was speaking.

"Can you get audio?"

Winn started typing quickly, in seconds her sisters voice flooded the DEO.

"-cannot let yourself be black mailed, Supergirl is bigger than me."

"Alex, no!" Kara screamed even though she knew her sister could not hear her. "Why does she always have to protect me!"

"Because it's all she's known since she was fourteen." Maggie said, trying to mask the fear building inside her.

Kara opened her mouth to defend herself but Maggie cut her off.

"I'm not blaming you, Kara, it's just how it is." Maggie said, "But now it's our turn to protect her, and I'm guessing by that water rising at the rate it is we don't have much time."

Kara looked back at the screen seeing how the water was now at Alex's hips.

"You with me?" Maggie asked.

"Always," Kara whispered, following Maggie to the launch-off window, "let's go save my sister."

* * *

A/N: Since I changed it up, I will correct the description of the story, sorry if this disappoints anyone, I just don't have enough information to recreate a story-line. But I do have what I've read, heard, and seen so I'll be doing more chapters! And who knows where this will go, might be another one-shot central! So send me some ideas! I love prompts!

I also set up a tumblr account, not that I have any idea what I'm doing lol, but I'm hoping to set it up so that I can post little snippets of the chapters I have going! Account name is **letlivego**. I'll post it on my profile as well!

Thanks for reading!

~Iza~

 _I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters._


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie was the first to walk into the apartment, making sure to hold the door open for Alex and Kara as they slowly walked in. Maggie believed that Alex was running on pure adrenaline when she decided to get up and join the group earlier that evening. She had to have been exhausted but Alex being the stubborn woman she is, wanted to see all the people that she considered her family.

Maggie smiled every time she thinks back to that infirmary where they both confessed their true feelings for each other. She had wanted to be the first one to actually say the words but Alex beat her to it and she had to say that it was absolutely perfect… aside from the whole kidnapping part.

"Maggie?"

The detective quickly turned to look at Alex who was now sitting on the couch with her sister snuggled into her side. Her girlfriend shifted and Maggie had a pretty good idea, what she was asking for. She closed the front door, double checking that the deadbolt was locked, before walking over to the couch to settle in with the Danvers Sisters.

"We should really move this to the bed before you both fall asleep." Maggie whispered, as she settled down beside Alex wrapping an arm over her shoulder, her hand running through Kara's hair.

"A few more minutes." Kara mumbled.

Alex huffed, but didn't move either, "She's going to be out in five."

Maggie nodded secretly knowing that they _both_ would be out in five. She used to find it adorable when both Kara and Alex dosed off but after the first time it happened she tried to avoid it if she could. First off, both of them slept like the dead, especially if they felt safe, which they normally did when they were in Alex's apartment _and_ had Maggie with them. She had tried to wake them up the first time, but both of them mumbled angrily and told her to leave them alone, that they were fine. And then she had woken up to two very annoyed sisters complaining that Maggie should have woken them or at least moved them to the floor. She learned then that she would never win where their sleep was concerned.

"I can't move either of you when you both fall asleep like this, come on, let's go to bed." Maggie urged, poking Alex.

"It's because she's too small," Kara giggled out, eyes still closed. She was obviously delirious.

Alex swallowed a laugh, "Don't make fun of my girlfriend, Kara, it's not her fault!"

Maggie swung her gaze from one woman to the next, watching as they giggled to themselves about something as stupid as her height. She was slightly annoyed, but mostly amused that she had these two crazy beings in her life.

"Okay, if you don't want to move to the bed let's at least make this comfortable for all of us." Maggie said, while tiredly pulling herself up. "Alex, up, now."

"But why?" Alex whined.

"Kara!"

"Yes! What! What happened!?" Kara said quickly as she bolted to a standing position at the change in tone.

"Well, I'm going to go grab some pillows, and Alex's comforter. And you both will be right where I left you, okay?"

"Yea, okay, I'm just going to s-" Kara mumbled, already letting herself back down into a sitting position.

"No, Kara!"

The Kryptonian quickly straightened up, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Uh huh?" Maggie said skeptically, as she practically ran to Alex's bedroom to get the blankets.

Maggie was back a minute later, with her arms full of comfortable bedding, which she dropped onto the coffee table so she could easily reach it.

"Okay, who wants lap?" Maggie asked.

"ME!" Kara screamed, while flinging an arm in the air.

Maggie chuckled, taking a seat in the middle of the couch. Kara grabbed one of the smaller pillows and placed in Maggie's lap before laying down.

"Come here, Alex." Maggie whispered.

Alex slowly moved so that she was tucked into Maggie's side, head resting so that she could hear the steady beat of her girlfriend's heart.

"Everyone comfortable?"

She got two nods in response.

"I love you, both of you…" Maggie whispers, running a hand through Kara's hair. "My stubborn girls." She says as she kissed Alex's brow.

"We love you, too." Kara answers, while snuggling further into the pillow. Alex was already out.

* * *

Maggie woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. She squinted trying to determine the time, but it's still dark out so it had to be early morning. Maggie lifted Kara's head and pillow, allowing herself to slide out from underneath. Putting the pillow back down, she lightly placed both hands on Kara's head, before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

She walked towards the light and as she got closer she picked up on the sound of someone crying. Her heart broke knowing that it was Alex. Grabbing the door handle, she pushed it down and was comforted that it was unlocked. She quietly slipped in through the door, doing her best not to wake up Kara.

The sight that met her on the other side almost brought her to her knees. Alex had both hands bracing herself up against the sink, sobs were wracking her body as she gasped for air. Maggie's immediate thought was a panic attack.

"Alex." She whispered. She cautiously placed her hands on Alex's back, when her girlfriend didn't flinch, she slowly turned her around, "Oh, sweet heart." Maggie murmured, wiping away several of Alex's tears.

"I'm sorry," Alex sobbed.

"Hey, no," Maggie said, cradling Alex's face, "No, don't apologize, never apologize for this."

Alex nodded, but she still crossed her arms in front of her. Maggie tried to catch her gaze but Alex wouldn't look up from the floor.

"Danvers…"

Alex looked up at her nickname, she was met by a small smile.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I, uh, I think it all just hit me," Alex sighed, running a finger under her eye to prevent more tears.

"You could have woken us up, you know?" Maggie said, "We're here for you, _I'm here for you_."

"I know you are, it wasn't that; I just needed the release."

"Okay." Maggie smiled.

"Alex? Maggie?" Kara called out.

"Guess we better get back out there." Maggie said already about to open the door.

"Maggie, wait." Alex murmured.

When Maggie turned back around, Alex was already leaning down so she could place a kiss on her detective's lips. Maggie closed her eyes, and instantly responded, weaving her fingers through Alex's hair, hoping to make the kiss last a little longer.

Alex was the first to pull back, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Maggie said instantly, "God, I don't think I could every get tired of saying that to you."

"You better not, Maggie Sawyer," Alex smiled, "Because I want us to get through all the firsts."

"As long as you're in, I'm in, Danvers," Maggie said with a smirk, "Come on, let's go watch a movie with your sister."

Maggie and Alex walked out of the bathroom, Kara had already started flipping through Alex's Netflix list, she had evidently overheard their conversation. The couple sat on either side of Kara, before grabbing the big comfy comforter off the coffee table and throwing it over all three of them. As they got resettled, Maggie couldn't help but think how lucky she was to be a part of this family. _Her family._ And she promised herself then that she would never let them go.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys! This is the last installment for now on this story, I want to get back to focusing on my main Supergirl story The Call, send me some prompts if you guys have any ideas! I'm always up for a challenge!

 _This one is probably my favorite out of the three I wrote!_

By the way, that episode last night was killer! I'm still replaying scenes!

Thanks for reading!

~Iza~

 _I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters._


End file.
